Kamen Rider Drive : PokeFull Throttle
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Takes Place a few weeks after Type Tridoron was born so yes, there is KR Chaser... In the Pokemon world, there is a new Region called Kudo and a new trainer named Siro, will PokeFull Throttle Happen!
1. Prologue

**Episode 1 : Prologue**

 **Previously on KR Drive...**

A mysterious man appeared in front of the three riders, "Who the hell are you?!" Chase asked, the man the speeded forward and punched into Chase's stomach, then Go tried shooting at him but failed, the man slashed Go back and took the Dead Heat Shift Car. Shinnosuke whipped Mr. Belt around his waist, "Shinnosuke..I don't recommend using Formula.." Mr. Belt said, "Then let's use Tridoron!" Shinnosuke pulled out the Tridoron car, " **FIRE** **ALL** **ENGINES**!"

" **Henshin**!" Shinnosuke shouted, pushing upwards the back of the Tridoron Shift Car, " **DRIVE**... **Type** **Tridoron**!" Tridoron flew into the air becoming part of the Drive suit. Drive kicked at the man, but missed, but then the man held out his hand, blasting Drive into the others riders and were teleported.

* * *

"In a peaceful land, there are many creatures called Pokemon. Creatures with majestic power. They can come from all sorts of lands, now tell me...Siro, correct..What is your way of fighting with Pokemon." Professor Quarius said, "To have fun, but to also protect. You see, an accident in Darenville where some man in a black suit in Team Phantom destroyed my mom's garden, as well as her Pokemon." Spiro said, Professor Quaris thought of it, "How could Team Phantom do such a thing?!" Aquarius then pulled out three pokeballs, "Giroflare, Getchip, or SplashVile?" Quarius asked, Siro looked at Giroflare, "The one I would want chooses me!" Giroflare jumped on Siro's shoulder, "Return, little guy.." a red light shot out of a Pokeball and absorbed Giroflare into the Pokeball. "Is he the only Fire Wolf Pokemon?!" Siro asked Quarius, Quarius sighed and nodded, then Siro got fired up, "Then this little guy is Special!" Siro smirked, then ran out to the forest.

Chase was on a tree, being poked by a Pikachu. "What?!" He woke up, failing off the tree, then Tridoron's hatch opened and caught Chase into the seat, he was in the back seat while Go and Shinnosuke were in the front, "Where are we?!" Chase asked, Mr. Belt gained sad face. "No Clue.." Go answered, then Shinnosuke parked, but we're not the only ones who came!" Shinnosuke came out with Mr. Belt around his waist as well as Go and Chase, they took a stop. Then the man they fought earlier was in front of them, " **SIGNAL BIKE!** " both Chase and Go's drivers said, "Henshin!" Chase shouted transforming into Kamen Rider Chaser, then slashing at the man with the Signal Axe, and Mach slashed at him with the Signal Gunner, Drive Type Speed charged toward the man and slashed at him with the Tridoron Saber, then pushed the Speed Shift Car into the Sword, but saw the man place the Dead Heat Shift into a buckle, "DEAD HEAT!" the man then absorbed the power from Chaser and Mach's signal bikes, "HENSHIN!" the man then shoved the Dead Hear Shift Car in, "HENSHIN!" the buckle transformed the man into a suit with white stripes down a Red armor with black eyes and a grey symbol on the chest plate, the symbol began to glow, then he blasted Drive into the Pokemon Center, he then dehenshined and passed out.


	2. Episode Zero-1

**Last Time on PokeFull Throttle!**

Shinnosuke dehenshined from Drive Type Speed and passed out.

 **Now..**

"KISAMA!" Go got up and shot at KR Dead Heat but failed, the missed shot hit Chase in the arm, knocking him down. Chase growled, then slashed at Dead Heat with the Shingou Axe Hissatsu mode, but was knocked into a tree.

Shinnosuke was sitting on a bed, bandaged, " _Go,_ _Chase_... _They might need me..._ " Shinnosuke thought to himself, then a man came in, "Excuse me..But are you Tomari Shinnosuke?" he asked him, Shinnosuke nodded, then the man pulled out a Driver, placing it on his waist, Come with me.." he said, Shinnosuke got up, tell me who you are first!" Shinnosuke then placed the Wild Shift Car in the Shift Brace, "Tomari Shinnosuke...I...am Yuuki Tenji.." the man said. Shinnosuke stopped, but still didn't trust him. He went out of the Pokemon Center and saw Go down on the ground, as well as Chase, Dead Heat then left. Shinnosuke tried to follow after Dead Heat, but behind him was Tenji shooting at him. Shinnosuke shot backd at Tenji but he became a creature with Engine motors at his back. Shinnosuke whipped Mr. Belt around his waist, then turned the key, "Henshin!" Shinnosuke pulled up the back of the Wild Shift Car, " **DRIVE - TYPE WILD!** " Shinnosuke became Drive Wild Form activated Tire Change mode, " **TIRE KOUKAN - RUMBLE DUMP!** " A wheel with a drill on it came into Drive's side, he then gained the drill on his arm and began slashing at Tenji, but the beast Tenji became jabbed a tiny blade into Drive, knocking him back into a large tree, Siro saw Drive coming down. "Woah.." Siro was amazed by the fight Drive and the monster had. But he jumped down.

"GO! RIOLU-CHAN!" Riolu came out by Siro's command, then punched at Tenji using Power Up Punch at Siro's command. Then Go got up, "Huh?!" he saw Riolu fighting against Tenji, he pulled out the Mach Driver Honoh, " **SIGNAL BIKE!** " Go was excited, then slammed the slotq4k bridge down, " **RIDER!** " Go ran faster, "Let's Henshin!" He shouted, " **MACH!** " Go became Kamen Rider Mach and punched at Tenji, "Kusaberu MACH!" Mach said, " **Kamen Rider...MACH!** " Mach activated the Full Throttle, " **FULL THROTTLE...MACH!** "then jumped into the air, kicking down into Tenji. Riolu charged an Aura Sphere, "Ri...O...LU! (HERE...IT...GOES!)" the little Ninja Pup shot it at Tenji, " **FULL THROTTLE! HIGH SPEED!** " Drive kicked into Tenji's back, then stopped like a car when breaking.

Go took out the Signal bike and turned normal, as Shinnosuke took out the High Speed Shift Car. "Riolu..Coi..." Siro said, bringing his fourth Pokemon back to it's Great Ball. Shinnosuke went to the ten year old trainer, "Nice job.." he admired, Siro bowed. Siro, Go, Chase, and Shinnosuke had a thought, "Well, Giroflare could make a fire so we could all be warm. Chase thought about it for a little while, then everyone was near a camp fire.

* * *

Dark Drive was driving on NextTridoron and rode into the air, then in front of Eiji Tomari. "S-Stop now!" But then he heard a motorbike rotor, a police motorbike, the policeman got off the bike with a belt around his waist, "Ikuyo!" He said, " **Litron!** " the policeman then folded his arms like a L shape, " **Henshin!** " then slammed the bridge down, the Policeman began to transform, he charged and punched at Dark Drive. Dark Drive kicked the Litron back and twisted the Key Module, then turned up and down the Shift Next 3 Times, " **N-N-NEXT!** " then Dark Drive punched Litron into a wall. Eiji pulled out a belt that was shaped like Mr. Belt, but the straps were gold, "Mr. Belt 2...IKUYO!" he whipped it around his waist and twisted the key module, " **HENSHIN!** " he turned up and down a Blue Shift Speed with a Race Car edge at the back. " **DRIVE...TYPE NITRO!** " A blue version of Type Speed Suit came onto Eiji, everything was fine, until a Golden Wheel hit the Suit, knocking the armor off of Eiji, "Nadeshi nai.." Mr. Belt 2.0 said, Eiji got up, then a person came out of the RV that was parked at the battleground, Dark Drive then sent some Nuderoid Soldiers to attack the teenager, "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" the young man said, Eiji saw how he fought and tossed the Mr. Belt 2.0 to him, "Nani?" the teen looked at the belt and whipped it around his waist, he noticed a button on the side of the Shift Nitro, "Ah~" the teen then turned the Key Module that made the Shift Tridoron Henshin Beat, he then pushed the button on Shift Nitro, " **SPEED ENGINE!** " Mr. Belt 2.0 shouted, then placed the Shift Car into the Shift Brace, then pulled it up then down, " **DRIVE - TYPE...NITRO!** " the NexTridoron wheel launched a Golden Wheel and it flang around, then the armor came onto the teen and the wheel came on, "Nai me?" Eiji asked, "Ore wa...Tenshui Komuji.." Neo Drive said, then he punched the Nuderoids, "Kamen...Rider.." Dark Drive watched as Neo Drive was fighting Nuderoid soldiers, "HA! HA! HA!" Neo Drive kept punching, but saw the Shift Car on his side pouches, "Sugoi.." he said while turning the Key Module, Litron got up and shot at Dark Drive to keep him away from Neo Drive, "Kameyo...Kirita senshi!" Neo Drive catch phrased, Dark Drive growled, then the new Rider then turned the Shift Car up and down, " **TIRE KOUKAN! - MEGA ~ MAX, FLARE!** " Neo Drive had a fire designed wheel around his chest, he then fired punched back Dark Drive, he then turned the Key Module, " **F-F-FLARE!** " Neo Drive flame kicked into Dark Drive, knocking him into the window of NexTridoron, then the lord of the Future Nuderoid's called NexTridoron, " _Leave before you get killed, bafoon!_ " he yelled, then NexTridoron drove away.

* * *

 **KRWDriverKoukan8629 : Wasup everybody! Kamen Rider Drive PokeFull Throttle Chap. 2 is here! If you guys enjoyed then I will continue, man...I think I got a headache yesterday because I didn't have internet. Wasup, Ex..**

 **KRExcalibur : Well, KRW, KRDeadpool has been thrown in the trash, your a new man dude..**

 **KRWDriverKoukan8629 : I know that.**


	3. Episode Zero-2!

**Last Time On Kamen Rider Drive = PokeFull Throttle : There was a new Rider named Kamen Rider Neo Drive, who rebelled against Dark Drive in his tracks, although Shinnosuke gained a new friend, a pokemon trainer named Siro who had just started his journey, already caught three Pokemon and a gift Riolu from his Father.**

 _ **SUPER...HERO TIME!**_

 _ **DRIVE...TYPE NITRO! (Komuji nai te kiteyu ma nai.. [Komuji has face the one thing he fears the most, his own strength..])**_

 _ **TOQ SENTAI RIKENGER! (Semoku zai ni kame yo ni! [The Team will have to face coin with coins being split up.])**_

 _ **SUPER...TYPE~START!**_

 _ **Episode 3 : Shadow Koukan Zorukame/Neo Kazumake!**_

Shinnosuke and Siro were walking to the Donut Shop, they were both eating donuts, then they both saw a flame that headed toward the side of a building into a little Flareon. Shinnosuke transformed and chased after it, Drive then was encountered by flames hitting his chestplate and the Flareon got away, "Darn it.." Shinnosuke Saud as he dehenshined...

* * *

Komuji and Eiji were in the High Speed Tridoron. "Are you sure I'm the guy you're looking for?!" Komuji asked, he said while driving the car, "I'm sure!" Eiji said, Komuji then parked in front of a sparking Roidmude, Eiji pulled out Shift Nitro and handed it to Komuji, the Neo Drive sighed but nodded. Then got out of the car and fought against the Electric Roidmude, the two were fighting through the street, the lightning Roidmude stroke Neo Drive rapidly and knocked the newest Rider down a hill. The Roidmude pulled out a Golden Break Gunner and put in a Golden Viral Core and the gun spoke, * **SPARK CHISTEN!** * the Roidmude jumped and pushed the Knuckle Barrel into his hand, * **SPARK...UP!** * the Roidmude gained golden shoulder pads and a plad red chest plate with black leggings, then starting blasting at Drive, Neo Drive sped up and dodged the blasts, then slashed at the Sparker, but he held the Brake Gunner at his stomach, "Hehe...Say goodbye.." he then fired into Neo Drive's stomach and the Race Car Rider dehenshined, then fired at Sparker with the Door-Ju gun, Komuji held his shoulder. The rookie fired the Door-Ju's bullet at Sparker and the Roidmude countered, he pushed the Viral Core and it poked out a blade. Sparker slashed the bullet in half, he fired two blasts at Komuji and knocked him down the mountain.

* * *

 **Shinnosuke and Komuji both fire bullets and break the glass on the Screen.**

 **(START...YOUR ENGINE!)**

 **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara..**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru...**

 **(ALRIGHT!)**

 **Sorosoro ikou ka..**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai..**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai..**

 **(HIGH TIME!)**

 **Hajimari wo sagashite!**

 **Fire Up, IGNITION!**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite..**

 **Accel fumikome..**

 **SURPRISE..Sekai-chu ga DRIVE!**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na!**

 **Hajimaru...Unmei ni wa...**

 **Back Gear wa nai...**

 **ALL WE NEED IS "DRIVE!"**

 **(Nice Drive!)**

* * *

Shinnosuke and Siro were thinking about how to catch that Flareon, "Hmm.." Siro thought again. Gou and Chase were glaring at each other outside, then both pulled out Mach Driver Honohs, everything turned black for a second then showed Mach and Chaser fighting eachother, Chaser weaponless and Mach slashing all over him with the Signal Shooter. Mach fired at Chaser with the Split Signal and knocked the Dark Savior out of his form. Chase was on the ground, Mach walked up toward him and held the Signal Shooter toward Chase's chest, "I may not have proof...BUT I KNOW YOUR STILL THE GRIM REAPER!" Mach said while he dehenshined and left, Chase got up and pulled out the Break Gunner. Then Shinnosuke ran out of the door after a time freeze, Go and Chase followed after Shinnosuke.

The three transformed while finding the Flareon with a Roidmude, "Yamero!" Mach ran up to him and punched at the Roidmude, and the two battled through the factory.

* * *

 **(Full Throttle Begins)**

Eiji was walking through the park, thinking of his mother, but turned to see a Roidmude charging toward him. Eiji pulled out a Mach Driver Honoh, except the Silver was replaced with Gold, placing it on his waist, "Luckily...No one's here...So let's go!" he said while pulling out an Orange Singal Bike with golden wheels, placing it in the Shift Bridge, * **CHOU! SIGNAL BIKE!** * Eiji formed an L with his arms and slammed the Bridge down, * **RIDER!** * Eiji raised his fist into the air, " **HENSHIN!** " he then puts his hands down, * **STRIZER!** * Eiji became Mach, but then sparked up and the white and red broke off to Orange and Gold. Strizer's eyes glew green, he then pulled out a Sword with the Rider Signal on it, * **SABER!** * Strizer slashed at the Roidmude intensely.

Mach punched at the Roidmude he was fighting harshly, he then changed to Signal Turn and fired a blast and hit the hiding Roidmude. Mach charged toward the Roidmude and kicked him in the arm, he then pulled out the Signal Shooter and slashed at the Roidmude violently, then kicked it back.

Strizer fired slash waves at the Roidmude, then placed another Super Signal Bike into the Bridge, * **CHOU...SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUKAN! MOERU!** * Strizer began flame slashing at the Roidmude, then placed in the Strizer Signal bike, then began the Full Throttle attack, then slashed through the beast and exploded it.

Mach fired at the beast and exploded it, then fired at it's number and it exploded.

 **(Song Over)**

* * *

Eiji dehenshined and put the Mach Driver into a Pouch in his bag. Then ran to find the Sparker, then found Neo Drive fighting against the beast. Eiji changed behind a building and fought with him. Neo Drive stopped seeing Strizer slashing at the Roidmude, "Who are you?" Neo Drive asked, "I am the Warrior that Rides through the Darkness...Kamen Rider Strizer!" Strizer slashed at the Roidmude. Neo Drive just went on and fought the Sparker, then the sparker blasted the two back when a golden Roidmude appeared, "Now...Destroy them.." Sparker turned the Viral Core in the Break Gunner to blade mode, then slashed the Golden Roidmude. "W-What?!" The Roidmude said, "I don't take orders from weaklings..." then the Sparker pushed in the Knuckle Barrel, as Komuji began to transform. * **DRIVE...TYPE NITRO! / SPARK...UP!** * Sparker (Human Form) blasted a bolt and became the Lightning Roidmude 123, then became the Sparker except now with a Golden Visor. As Komuji became Neo Drive and pulled out the Handle-Ken, then Strizer walked up and joined the two. Neo Drive charged forward in Super Speed and slashed through the Golden Roidmude, then shifted into Mega Max Flare. Flame punching all over the Roidmude. Komuji pulled out a Shift Car and tossed it to Sparker, * **NEO DRIVE CHISTEN!** * Sparker fired a Wheel blast at the Golden Roidmude, sparking him up, then Neo Drive kicked into him. Both Sparker and Neo Drive dehenshined, and as nobody looked, Strizer dehenshined too. Eiji then ran up to Komuji, "Nice job.." he said, then Komuji smirked as High Speed Tridoron pulled up, the two went in and drove away. Then Sparker/Teroku rode off on the Thunder Racer Motorcycle.

 **(Next Neo Drive!)**

 **"** Komuji was running from a giant explosion, "I have to save them.." he said to himself, Litron then blasted at Neo Drive violently, Strizer's left side of the Visor broken, revealing an eye and a piece of a bloody face. Strizer dehenshins and falls onto the ground. Komuji and Sparker surprised, Litron's eyes glow red and he blasts Neo Drive onto the ground, then it shows a picture of Mr. Belt 2.0 with a -.- face.. **"**

* * *

Drive was fighting against Hearth with Chaser but Hearth evolved and knocked the two back, Drive pulled out Shift Tridoron and flipped it up and down, * **DRIVE...TYPE TRI-DORON!** * Drive became Type Speed, to Type Wild, to Type Technic, to Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, and all the Koukan Shift cars flew into Shift Tridoron and the Tridoron became armor on Drive and the flash around him became his wheel. Chaser slashed at Hearth again, but was punched back by Hearth's Gold Bursting Punch, Chaser dehenshined while crashing into a building. Drive then changed to 1,2,3 Attack Tire Kakimazeru form. He then made three clones and the four kept punching at Hearth. Hearth finally came out of Evolution and tried punching at Drive again, but Drive punched Hearth into a wall. Then drove away with chase in the passenger seat, passed out though. Gou then drove on the Signal Rider following Tridoron. Shinnosuke parked at the Tridoron Recharge Center, Gou thought about it, "Could Chase have changed? No.." Gou couldn't think of Chase with a good heart. "I'm going to search for anything suspicious.." Gou went out, Shinnosuke began to think about what happened.

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER DRIVE : POKEFULL THROTTLE!)**

Drive placed a Viral Core into the Shift Brace, * **DRIVE...TYPE MASHIN!** * he become an armor like Machin Chaser except with a silver wheel. Then charged toward Hearth, "Nani?" Drive sees Gou place the Mach Driver Honoh on his waist, then placed Signal Bike Mach into the Signal Bridge, * **SIGNAL BIKE!** * then slammed it down, * **RIDER!** * Gou then growled, " **HENSHIN!** " then became Mach and charged toward Drive, then Drive and Mach begin fighting. "What are you doing, Gou?!" Drive asked, "The Only way to get rid of Chase...is to take the Shift Cars you have!" Mach said. Then the screen changed into a Kamen Rider Drive symbol.


	4. Episode Zero-3!

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

 **Kamen Rider Neo Drive! : Komuji was fighting against Mutant Soldiers everywhere.**

 **TOQ SENTAI RIKENGER! : Corey was shooting through Mutant Warriors, then transformed and used the KiraKiraBlade to slash back Kai.**

 **LET'S...GO! : RikenRed and Neo Drive slash through Black Baron.**

* * *

 **Episode 4 : The Grim Reaper's Back!**

* * *

Shinnosuke was standing in a large cave, on a mission to find the lost Viral Core, he looked into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight, he saw a Golden Armored Version of Drive Type Speed. Gold Drive grabbed Shinnosuke and threw him into the wall and picked up the Shift Speed Car, placing it into the Shift Brace, * **HISSATSU! /** **FULL THROTTLE! ~ SPEED!** * Gold Drive jumped into the air and jumped into the air as his foot glew bright red. Shinnosuke transformed into Drive (Type Formula) and began to slash at Gold Drive, missing every strike, he was kicked back by the SpeeDrop Kicking Attack. Drive rolled into a wall and down henshined to Type Wild, * **TIRE KOUKAN! FUNKY SPIKE!** * Drive charged forward and punched at Gold Drive violently, "How did you get here?!" Drive asked, but was kicked in the stomach and thrown into a wall. Gold Drive smirked and grabbed the Door-Ju, slamming Shift Speed into it, * **FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!** * he fired a blast straight toward Drive, causing him to be knocked straight into the wall. Drive fell down and dehenshined, the Legend Viral Core hitting all over Gold Drive and into Shinnosuke's pocket as the Rider ran out the cave.

* * *

Komuji rolled under a thrown car, he pulled out the Drive Driver and whipped it around his waist, he then turned the Ignition Key before pulling out the Shift Nitro, " **Henshin!** " he shoved the Shift Car up on the Shift Brace and charged forward as he began to transform, * **DRIVE : TYPE NITRO!** * he punched into some Number-Less Middle-Class Roidmudes. He threw them into a wall before spinning the Ignition Key three times, * **G-G-GO!** * the wheel on his chestplate began to spin roughly, he ran in high speed and began punching through them, jumping up and punching through one and causing a large explosion. Neo Drive jumped over explosions and grabbed onto Roidmude, he threw away the Kaijin and dehenshined.

* * *

 **When there's danger in the world, one road can take you to survival! : Neo Drive and Drive (Type Tridoron) slash through their enemies.**

 **That road is the road of Tridoron! : Tridoron rides in extreme speed forward.**

 **START...YOUR ENGINE! : Both Shinnosuke and Komuji turn the Ignition Key.**

 **Amaegari _Break Cloud_ sukima-kara! : Drive (Type Speed) kicks through a large Dragon.**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru! : Drive (Type Wild) and Drive (Type Technic) both blast at a Number-Less Roidmude.**

 ** _Alright_ , sorosoro ikou ka! : Mashin Chaser walks forward and slashes through Lupin.**

 **Dare ka ga iu _Logic_ , shinji nai! : Mach (Dead Heat) kicks straight through Mashin Chaser's arm, knocking him down.**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai! : Drive (Type Formula) battling against Sangou very roughly.**

 ** _High Time_ hajimaru wo sagashite! : Chase becomes Kamen Rider Chaser for the first time.**

 ** _FIRE UP_ , _IGNITION_! : Drive turns to Type Tridoron as Chase becomes Chaser, and Go becomes Dead Heat Mach.**

 ** _Heavy_ -na _Pressure_ Bukkowashite! : Gold Drive henshins for the first time.**

 ** _Accel_ Furikome! : Komuji flips up and down the Shift Nitro for the very first time.**

 **( _HEY!_ )**

 **( _SURPRISE!_ ) Sekai-chu ga Drive! : Neo Drive charges forward and jumps up, kicking straight into Dark Drive.**

 **( _Feelin High!_ ) Mezameru you na! : Dark Drive chokes Drive (Type Speed), throwing him into the ground, as Neo Drive kicks through Gold Drive.**

 **(Hajimaru!) Unmei ni wa! : Neo Drive (Type GET WILD) and Honoh Drive charge in super speed toward Dark Drive.**

 ** _Back Gear_ wa nai! : Neo Tridoron rides off as Shinnosuke, Chase, and Go are waving bye.**

 ** _ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE_! : When Chase is smiling about a picture he took with Kiriko, Shinnosuke gets up in his face and ruins Chase's smile.**

 ** _NICE DRIVE_! : Neo Drive (TYPE GET WILD!) slashes the screen in half, making a Blue and Red Outlined Drive Title Screen.**

* * *

Komuji was sitting in a cave, "I wonder what happened to Eiji-chan.." he asked himself, * **Hey, don't give up yet..There's still a chance..** * Mr. Belt 2.0 said. Komuji nodded, "You're right, Arigatou, Belt-chan.." he got up and looked at Shift Nitro. "How did it all get like this?" Komuji asked himself, he began to remember now, it was all five hours ago..

 _Komuji was drinking some water to refresh himself after solving the last case, "Oi, Eiji-chan!" he said. Eiji turned around wearing a Shocker Badge, "We're going into the largest city ever undercover!" Eiji announced. Komuji face palmed, they were standing in front of the Shocker Building. Eiji went straight in, but Komuji pulled out a button, "No way.." he pushed it and there was a massive explosion, Eiji was falling out on the other side, * **CHOU SIGNAL BIKE!** * he placed the Orange Signal Bike into the buckle, " **Henshin!** " Eiji said. He slammed the bridge down to the Henshin Roader, * **RIDER!** * flames shot out of the other side, * **STRIZER!** * energy came onto Eiji, changing him into Kamen Rider Strizer, pulling out the Door-Ju and shooting at Roidmude. Eiji threw a Roidmude onto the ground before riding off on the Tri-Biker. Large explosions hit all around Tri-Bike, until a lightning spark appeared in front of the Tri-Bike, a teen with a Silver Jacket, golden boots, silver pants, black shirt, and a golden Hat appeared out of the lightning. He raised his hand to the air and down to in front of him, " **Shadow...Henshin!** " the man began to glow bright blue and sparking gold, red energy balls flying into his waist, armor covered the light on his body, changing him into Shadow Moon. "Ore wa...Shadow..Moon!" He charged toward Strizer and slashed through the Tri-Bike, causing a large explosion, Strizer was on the ground holding his arm._

 _Strizer got up and began to blast at Shadow Moon, he blasted at Shadow Moon violently, before pulling out the Signal Saber and clashing it with the Moolight Slicer. Strizer was fighting through the hall of the wrecked building, being slashed by the Moonlight Slicer violently, but he was thrown back into a rock before Shadow Moon jumped into the air, " **SHADOW KICK!** " Shadow Moon kicked into Strizer and caused a large explosion. "EIJI!" Komuji noticed the building fell apart, "He must've been found.." he ran in to see if any survivors were around. Eiji was met by some Mutant Soldiers, he was fighting against them until he was thrown onto the ground, he pulled out the Mr. Belt 2.0 and whipped it onto his waist, he turned the Ignition Key and the Henshin Beat (Super Speed Mix) was playing. * **SPEED ENGINE!** * He placed Shift Nitro onto the Shift Brace, he flipped it up and down and began to glow, * **DRIVE : TYPE NITRO!** * the Wheel flew into the energy armor that came onto Komuji that became Physical. He punched a Mutant in the stomach and threw it out of the way, he twisted the Ignition Key three times, * **G-G-GO!** * the wheel began to spin, glowing bright blue. He charged straight forward and punched them so much. He saw Eiji being held violently by Shadow Moon, the Honoh Driver on the ground, Shadow Moon put his finger tips to Eiji's chest, then changed it into a fist against his chest, sending him flying through the air and he was flung into the wall. Eiji fell to the ground and rocks collapsed on the ground, the Mutants grabbed Neo Drive as a green portal opened, they threw him in and jumped in after him. _

Komuji grabbed Mr. Belt 2.0 and whipped it around his waist, "Well..Wherever we are..We're gonna find a way out.." he said, he walked forward. Mr. Belt 2.0 turned to a sad face, * **Oh no..** * he said as Komuji walked out of the cave.

* * *

Shinnosuke was holding his arm once he was out of the cave, he picked up the Legend Viral Core and placed it on his Shift Car Parking Slots. He then ran out to find out where the others are.

Gou was walking through town, looking for some restaraunts to get some food, but what he found was Officer Jenny, "Excuse me sir..Have you seen one wearing an armor like this?" she showed him the suit of Gold Drive, Gou was shocked, ' _B-But how?!_ ' he asked himself, a Charizard was in the air fighting against a Dragonite, they were both equipped with glowing Red eyes. A Blastoise fired a large energy water beam at Dragonite, knocking him down before a Venusaur catches the Dragonite, blasting a Solar Beam at Blastoise and causing a large explosion. Gou pulled out the Honoh Driver, "Stay back!" he said to Officer Jenny, he placed it on his waist and ran toward the Pokemon, he transformed into Rider form and began to blast at his opponents, causing the Pokemon. All of them shot back at Mach and began to scratch violently at the White Rider, a Motorbike rode forward and hit Dragonite back.

A silver armored warrior got off the bike and glared at the Pokemon, pressing a button on the top of the buckle, * **CHARGE!** * he began to glow bright red and he ran straight toward Charizard and Blastoise in intense speed, kicking them back in slow motion. Running up to Venusaur and Dragonite and chopping them both down, a Speedy Raichu was in Volt Tackle running around the armored man, he grabbed his tail and threw it into the air, " **CHOUZETSU KICK!** " he kicked forward once Raichu was about to land. Then he turned off the Charge Mode and went onto his bike, starting to ride away, Mach dehenshined as he watched the Silver Man ride away.

Chase was riding through the street, he blasted a chain and stopped at a factory, getting off the bike and walking in, he placed Signal Chaser into the Brake Gunner, * **NEXT CHISTEN!** * he fired a large blast that road on an energy road that hit into Gold Drive. "Pokemon..You have been infecting them, correct?" Chase asked the Golden Type Speed, "So what?" Gold Drive asked, " **Henshin!** " he charged forward and Chaser was fighting through the building with Golden Drive, "Oi, Mega Blaziken!" he shouted, a purple aura'd Mega Blaziken jumped down from the top of the building and Mega Punched into Chaser and knocked him back. Chaser blasted back Mega Blaziken and slashed at Gold Drive with the Shingou Ax, he jumped over Gold Drive and landed on the Ride Chaser. Gold Drive pointed to where Chaser was headed and Mega Blaziken followed, "Having servants is so much fun!" Gold Drive admitted, he walked to the middle of the factory, where a large machine that was glowing bright green, "Alright then.." he slammed the button, Gold Drive smirked. Gold Drive laughed loudly, "Soon..I will be able to see the future!" he twisted the Ignition Key three times, * **ZRAH!** * Gold Drive sparked violently, the machine fell apart becoming a green tornado.

* * *

Komuji was standing in front of a crack, it began to glow green, firing out a Green Tornado, it launched out a Golden Shift Car with Grey Wheels. Komuji turned around to see some more mutants, "Stop right there!" he stopped it from hitting a ragged and banged up child, he kicked back the mutant and twisted the Ignition Key, * **DRIVE : TYPE NITRO!** * he charged toward the mutant and beat them up, he grabbed his fist and threw him into the air. Neo Drive caught the mutant at the stomach and threw it at a broken car. He walked toward the beast slowly, before punching violently at the face of the monster, "YAMERO! KAMEN RIDER!" an armored man jumped into the air and kicked into the Neo Drive. Neo Drive rolled on the ground and got up, "Who are you?" the armored warrior asked. "Kamen Rider..Neo Drive!" he introduced himself. Neo Drive stared at the man, reverting to Komuji as the Silver man was glowing bright blue into a man with a scar on his eye, "Ore wa..Shiro Katsume, Rider Ginga.." the man said, "Ok.." Komuji looked around, "So what is this place?" he asked Katsume, "Tokyo City, 2015..." Katsume replied. Komuji widened his eyes, "But..I came from 2035.." he admitted. He then looked at the golden shift car.

* * *

Shinnosuke ended up in front of Gold Drive, "Stop..Right there.." Shinnosuke whiped the blood off his mouth, he put the Viral Core into the Shift Brace, * **DRIVE : TYPE MACHIN CHASER!** * Drive became a silver form with no wheel, he charged forward and punched at Gold Drive, missing each attack, Drive sparked bright purple and gained speed each time, he was violently beating on Golden Drive. Gold Drive pulled out Shift Speed and placed it into the Shift Brace, activating Full Throttle. * **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!** * Gold Drive jumped up and tried the SpeeDrop on Drive, but he was smacked into the Green Tornado, coming out of the other side in the Roidmude body. He went back in and Gold Drive was fighting against Drive, "Your power will be easy to drain!" Gold Drive smirked, Drive punched into his stomach, power surged through each strike. Drive grabbed Gold Drive and threw him into the wall, * **VIRAL CORE POWER!** * Drive glew bright red and punched into Gold Drive's stomach.

Gou came with Chase and saw Drive fighting Gold Drive, * **SIGNAL BIKE!** * they both inserted their Signal Bikes into the buckle, then slammed them down, * **RIDER!** * the two Signal Riders were slashing at Gold Drive, Mach charged toward Drive and began to slash at him, "Gou? What are you doing?!" he asked, "Everyone's getting stronger! I need that power!" Mach fired at Drive and knocked him back, * **DEAD HEAT!** * Mach (Dead Heat) slashed violently at the Grey Kamen Rider, Drive was pushed into the front of a deep pit, "Gou! Yamero!" Drive said, * **FULL THROTTLE! ZUTTO DEAD HEAT!** * Mach fired a blast at Drive and knocked him back, * **TIRE KOUKAN! MAX ~ FLARE!** * Drive was brought up by the Flare Tire, Drive punched Mach back, then placed the Koukan Flare into the Handle-Ken, * **FULL THROTTLE! FLARE!** * the blade came on fire, he slashed at Gold Drive and Mach, knocking them both back and K. Gou. Chase and Shinnosuke dehenshined and brought Gou into Tridoron, Chase rode on Ride Chaser following them.

* * *

Komuji and Katsume were walking through the destroyed town and noticed a pit, "Huh?" Komuji checked it out, a wheel flew out and the wheel turned into a Crocodile mutation with extremely sharp claws, Komuji backflipped to dodge his attack and placed Mr. Belt 2.0 on his waist, * **START YOUR ENGINE!** * Komuji turned the Ignition Key and Katsume raised his hand to the air and a belt appeared on his waist, " **Henshin!** " they both shouted, Katsume spun the belt buckle as Komuji turned the back of the Golden Shift Car up and back down, * **DRIVE : TYPE GET WILD!** * Komuji and Katsume both became Armored Form and charged toward the beast.

 **(Surprise Drive - Earnest Drive Plays!)**

Neo Drive and Ginga were punching at the monster violently, Neo Drive kneed it in the stomach until a new Shift Car came into his hand, "Here's a new one..Might as well use it!" he used the Shift Car and flipped it up and down, * **TIRE KOUKAN! / DOUBLE ~ RUMBLE DUMP!** * two Drills came onto Neo Drive and a Golden Wheel on the Shoulder Stash. Neo Drive stabbed into the giant beast and threw him into the air, * **D-D-DUMP!** * Neo Drive leaned back as the Drills spun fast and glew bright yellow, * **DAIDAN SABER!** * Ginga pulled a Sword out of his side Pouch and slashed through the beast, once it began to fall, Neo Drive stabbed it again, causing a massive chain explosion. Komuji and Katsume both dehenshined and turned around to see Dark Drive, "My, My..Fascinating world.." Dark Drive looked around, "Tah Tah.."

 **(Song Ends..)**

* * *

Komuji and Katsume look at each other, "Will we meet again?" Komuji asked, "Maybe so..Maybe not..But if we don't...Sayonara, Komuji.." Katsume said, they both shook hands before Katsume disappeared.

* * *

Siro and Shinnosuke were in the forest, the policeman was watching as Riolu fought against a Gym Leader, "Your first gym battle..Come on Kid, you got this!" Shinnosuke said. Siro nodded, "RIOLU! USE POWER UP PUNCH!" he commanded, Riolu jumped into the air and used Power Up Punch on the Blaziken, " **Mega Evolve**.." the Gym Leader, Casey, pressed the gem on his Mega Brace, causing Blaziken to glow brightly, "HA!" Blaziken became Mega Blaziken and kicked back Riolu. "RIOLU! USE **AURA SPHERE**!" Siro commanded again, Riolu got up from the ground and charged his Aura Sphere, " **Blaze Kick**.." Casey commanded, the two Pokemon charged their attacks, then clashed their fists in the mixture and exploded. Blaziken was down as Riolu was breathing heavily, "RIOLU IS THE WINNER!" the reforee shouted, Casey's hat fell to the ground as the Gym Leader was shocked. "No one's beaten me in years.." Casey said, falling to his knees in sorrow, the reforee gave Siro his gym badge, "Wow..I really did it!" Siro jumped in joy. Shinnosuke clapped with a bright smile, "I told you that you would win." he said, Riolu jumped in joy, both of the two young men walked on the path to Tridant City.

* * *

 **As Siro made his first Gym Battle a success! Komuji has still yet to find a way out of the strange new world..**

 **Find Out Next Time What Happens!**

 **Sparker shoots at the screen, as Neo Drive kicks a broken mirror apart.**

 **Mataseta ne Hey, Ladies Gentleman! Junbi wa ii? : Komuji finds the Get Wild Shift Car.**

 **Tatoereba It's an Amazing Circus! Totsuzen ni! : Shinnosuke is holding the Legend Viral Core in his hand, staring at it as it shined brightly.**

 **Machi ni arawareta _Magic_ dare mo toriko ni naru.. : Gou henshins to Mach and charges toward the Pokemon.**

 **Mokuteki hataseru nara Eye-For-Eye Justice! : Banno becomes Gold Drive from Human Form.**

 **Piero wo chatto kowai sa! : Chase walks forward as he becomes Chaser.**

 **Sou iu mono seija Double-Face?! : The teen becomes Shadow Moon and slashes at Strizer.**

 **TOBASE! TOBASE! : Chaser and Mach battle through a destroyed building.**

 **Signal ga ore no spotlight! : Drive (Type Mashin) was fighting against Gold Drive.**

 **TOBASE! TOBASE! : Honoh Drive and Neo Drive punch into the computer that controls the people's minds, exploding it.**

 **Oitsukasenai _Mach_ no _Speed_ : Mach and Strizer super speed to Dark Drive and slice him in half.**

 **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai! : Chaser and Sparker blast each other until they land at the floor of the building.**

 ** _Break_ wa nai, _FULL THROTTLE_! : Gold Drive explodes with the building that contained the Mind Control Computer.**

 ** _Otsukare!_ : Mach pulls up the Visor Cover, smoke flying out of the black underneath.**

* * *

 **KRWKoukan8629 : Well..Hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Kamen Rider Drive : PokeFull Throttle! Because soon...We will have _Chou Super Taisen : Da Movie_! If you have any request OCs or any ideas for the next few episodes, let me know and I will start those right away..Peace out!**


End file.
